Helping Mira
by Rafa008
Summary: While training with Alakazan and Sandrew, the Trainer Star Mira get lost in the Wayward Cave as ever, walking round and round until Buck finds her, when he sees her crying. Together, in the way to the outside, they remind the time they studied together in the kinder-garden. Music-Round & Round.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **NuclearShipper (Mira & Buck).

**Song: **Round an Round-Selena Gomez

**Resume:** Songfic. Mira was lost in the Wayward Cave and Buck came to help her.

**Helping Mira**

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

Near the Cyclist Road, there was a dark cave called Wayward Cave, a nice place to train. A young girl of eleven years old, with long pink hair and eyes was there, training her Alakazam and her Sandrew against some wild pokemons. She was one of the Trainer Star from the Battleground of the Fight Area.

Mira-Ok, Alakazam, use Psychic in Geodude! Sandrew, Scratch on Zubat!

Her pokemons, together, defeated the wild pokemons.

Mira-Nice job guys. We've been more powerful everyday

She returned her pokemons to its pokeballs, and started to walk, because was getting late and her mom would be worried with her. And she had school in the next day and she wanted to show her friends how powerful were her pokemons. But more she walked, more the walls and rocks looked very similar. She started to cry.

Mira-Oh no, I'm lost!

Her Alakazam didn't remember how to use the Teleport so she had to find the way by herself.

Mira-Ok, I can do that.

She looked to her map on the poketch but it just showed the map from the Sinnoh Region and not the Cave. Mira continued walking in the deepest of the Cave.

Mira-Help!

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

In the end of the corridor, she saw a boy of red hair and orange eyes, using a dowsing machine to look for some item.

Mira-It's him. BUCK!

The boy turned to her and saw the young girl of pink hair, running and hugging him.

Buck-Mira?

She wiped her tears and smiled.

Mira-Why aren't you in the Survive Area?

Buck-I'm looking for some items here. But what are you doing here? It's getting late.

Mira-I was training my pokemons and now I got lost!

Buck-You are lost again?!

Mira-Help me!

The boy sighted, looking to the girl. She was cute and sweet and a powerful trainer. He put his hands on the pockets and looked to the other corridor.

Buck-Ok, but you have to wait a little because my dowsing machine is looking for something.

Mira-Ok.

_Oh, why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You feel my heart racing_

_My-my heart racing_

They started to walk in the cave, passing for some rocks and wild Zubats. The time passed and they two felt their hearts beat a little more fast when their arms touched accidentally.

Mira-S-sorry.

Buck-Don't worry.

She smiled, seeing the angry boy a little embarrassed, that was new.

Mira-I remember when I saw you in my school, before you move to the Survive Area.

Buck-I stayed there just for one month.

Mira-Yes, but it marked, you were so angry and bossy.

Buck-And you so careless and talkative.

Mira-But I remember when we talked for the first time, you talked about the treasures you looked for with so many passion.

Buck-I remember, we were under that Cherry Tree. And you talked so kind about you first pokémon, the Sandrew that you and your friends were keeping.

Mira-I thought you didn't remember about that time. That you didn't pay attention on me.

Buck-Y-you are wrong. I remember everything we talked that day.

_I like you._ She thought. Mira didn't say anything.

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I've fallen hard for you_

_All I can say we're_

They started to walk a little more when two wild Gravelers started to attack them with the Rock Throw. Buck cuddled Mira, pulling her to the other side, to avoid some rocks. Mira looked over his arms and saw Buck, protecting her and she felt her cheeks blushed. He took her hand and helped her to rise and didn't release her hand.

Buck-Are you ok?

Mira-Y-yes. Thanks.

Buck fell away and took from his pocket a pokeball.

Buck-Go Claydol!

Mira-Go Alakazam!

Buck and Mira-Use the Psychic!

The Gravelers were attacked and the two Trainer Stars won. Buck's Dowsing Machine biped and the boy found what he was looking for. He took the item and gave to Mira, which was surprise.

Mira-What is it?

Buck-Is a TM called Dig. You're always training here, right? Teach this move to your Sandrew so when you get lost, you'll always fin the exit.

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. Buck, the brave and angry boy, blushed and looked up.

Mira-Thanks Buck, now I can go home.

She clamped her hands, happy. Then she took her Sandrew out from its pokeball and teaches it the Dig.

Buck-Take care Mira.

Mira-Ok, bye Buck. Sandrew, use the Dig!

But before, she said:

Mira-And Buck, I like you.

And she disappeared with her pokémon from the cave.

Buck-Bye… Mira. I like you too, little girl.

_Goin' round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Goin' round and round_

_We'll never get where we're goin'_


End file.
